1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cycling footwear, and more particularly to a cycling shoe utilized in a multi-sport event, such as a triathlon cycling shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A triathlon is a multi-sport event involving the completion of three sequential endurance events. While many variations of the sport exist, triathlon, in its most popular form, involves swimming, cycling, and running in immediate succession over various distances. Triathletes compete for fastest overall course completion time, including timed transitions between the individual swim, bike, and run components. Other multi-sport events include dualthlons, which include one or more running and cycling stages, and off-road triathlons with a swim stage, mountain-biking stage, and a trail-running stage. The order of the various stages may depend on the particular event.
Many multi-sport events, such as those discussed above, include a transition between two different sports. For example, the transition can involve discarding gear necessary to perform one sport and obtaining gear necessary for the next sport. In some instances, multi-sport events may include little to no transition. The time taken during the transitions between the different sports generally counts against the overall time and can be a significant factor in the overall results. Many systems and methods are used to decrease these transition times.